La Epidemia de Agujetas Sueltas
by albertoescritor
Summary: En una tranquila y pintoresca escuela todos los alumnos, por extraños motivos, comienzan a tropezar incesantemente. Las clases y la vida escolar no pueden darse en éstas condiciones, por lo que el niño nerd de la escuela, junto con otros dos compañeros, deben solucionar el problema.


La Epidemia de Agujetas Sueltas

Existió alguna vez, en un lejano lugar del cual ya nadie recuerda el nombre, una escuela igual de desconocida. El pintoresco recinto estaba en medio de un llano de pasto seco y amarillo, con una que otra rebelde planta extendiéndose hacia el cielo azul; las paredes de colegio combinaban con el cielo, solo que en vez de blancas nubes con textura algodonosa, había en ese fondo de bello azul un arcoíris y varios niños jugando alrededor de él. Por dentro los pasillos no eran menos divertidos, al contrario, pareciera que en vez de entrar al instituto uno se adentraba en el arcoíris de la pared:

Pasillos completos pintados de violeta con diversos dibujos rojos en las paredes, salones muy iluminados con cientos de fotografías, dibujos y carteles pegados en cada esquina, canchas de fútbol cuyo suelo estaba revestido de un pasto tan verde que relucía todo el tiempo, un sabroso olor a menta y lavanda flotaba en todos lados, a todas horas y no había lugar tan pequeño o escondido donde no se encontrara; Incluso la dirección, un lugar que normalmente se considera triste y gris y que aterra a todos (hasta a los profesores) , tenía un tapete amarillo bajo la puerta que decía "Bienvenido" y estaba tapizada de rayas rojas y azules. El director, un hombre cómico, regordete y chaparro, de un poblado bigote y que siempre usaba ridículas corbatas de lunares se la pasaba sentado todo el tiempo dentro, charlando por teléfono o arreglando aburrido papeleo.

A todos los alumnos les gustaba ir a esa escuela (tal vez a algunos no pero sí a la mayoría), en especial a los muchachos de los que trata la historia, pero de los que hablare un poco más adelante.

Como es de suponer, no podía existir un sitio tan extraño como ese y a la vez tan normal: Los alumnos asistían temprano, terminaban como siempre la tarea en clases, charlaban amigablemente con los maestros e intentaba aprender algo nuevo cada día; también se daban tiempo de hablar con sus amigos, contarse cuentos y anécdotas divertidas que a todos hacían reír, practicar deporte y, a quien le gustaba, leer un buen libro, aunque claro, nadie leía más que Quique un joven de lentes de montura súper gruesa que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos y lo hacían lucir siempre asustado o sorprendido, era delgado y de hombros huesudos, tenía pelo rizado y rubio que solía peinar de raya en medio; este niño, de no más de diez años, tenía calificaciones excelentes, libretas impecables y un cerebro privilegiado al cual no se le escapaba ningún detalle, y aunque pueda sorprenderlos, uno de sus mejores amigos era Armando, un muchacho tan contario a Quique que se podría decir que nacieron en otros mundos: Era alto, fornido, de mente estrecha y notas tan bajas que el cero tendría envidia de esos números. Otra compañera con la que se llevaban bien era Alexa, muy bonita, nariz finita, pelo largo y lacio y con ojos de un bello café que refulgía con la luz del Sol; las notas de la niña no eran malas como las de Armando, pero tampoco tan buenas como las de Quique, sin embargo tenía otros talentos, al igual que todos: era divertida, carismática y lista, lo cual debo aclarar, no es lo mismo que inteligente.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que estos alumnos, siendo tan distintos como el blanco y el negro lograron convertirse en amigos?

Les respondo: Estos niños ayudaron a salvar a esta escuela de un misterioso enemigo, que se la pasó causando tropiezos a todos los alumnos, así como alguno que otro moretón o momento vergonzoso.

¿Cómo lo hicieron? Presten atención…

:: :: ::

Era un día tan normal como cualquiera: El Sol estaba parcialmente oculto tras unas algodonosas y blancas nubes, la escuela sobresalía del resto del paisaje, los pájaros cantaban alegremente sobre las ramas en las cuales estaban sus hogares y la mayor quietud lo inundaba todo.

Dentro del recinto, los pasillos se mantenían quietos y callados, el meloso olor flotaba como niebla, el director repartía firmas y demás garabatos a diestra y siniestra en su oficina, los alumnos platicaban dentro mientras el maestro intentaba explicar fracciones y como siempre, sólo Quique prestaba total atención.

-Ahora que ya explique- dijo el profesor Ramírez con su extraño acento y marcados ademanes- ¿Quién quiere pasar al pizarrón a resolver el siguiente ejercicio?

Únicamente la valiente mano de Quique se levando de entre las otras.

-Que tal… tú, si tú… Roberto- titubeo el maestro señalando a un niño regordete con una gran papada, que intentaba pasar desapercibido a la aguda vista del docente sumiéndose lo más que podía en su butaca.

Todos los ojos de clavaron como agujas en el joven. Roberto carraspeo como para alejar de si la inseguridad, se impulsó para levantase, dio un paso y… ¡BOOM! Roberto cayó sobre otro compañero, aplastándolo y rompiendo la silla en donde estaba sentado en mil pedazos. Hubo un estallido de carcajadas.

El profesor ayudo a levantarse a ambos muchachos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ramírez preocupado- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé- respondió jadeante el niño- creo que mis cordones estaban sueltos y…

-Bien, bien, no te preocupes. Ahora, si aún tienes ánimos, pasa a resolver el problema.

El incidente fue olvidado por todos dentro de poco, excepto por el observador Quique que noto algo, no tenía muy claro que, pero que estaba fuera de lugar.

Con el tiempo los incidentes de este tipo continuaron, primero sólo dentro de los salones, pero días después se extendieron al comedor, el patio, las canchas deportivas e incluso el salón de maestros. Todos tropezaban, caían en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora siempre porque sus agujetas se desataban.

EL señor Ramírez cayó justo frente al grupo desatando un torrente de risas, el mejor jugador del equipo de la escuela sólo estrellas al intentar chutar, el pobre director había tropezado en su oficina haciendo que todos los papales por garabatear se esparcieran y tapizaran por completo el piso. Para que explicar la desgracia de quien cayó justo al entrar al baño, de aquel que se tiño de café al caer en el lodo o ese otro que cayó encima de Daniel, el profesor más malvado de la escuela, y fue castigado tres días.

Únicamente había tres personas en todo el colegio que no había caído ni una sola vez, y claro que pueden imaginar quienes son: Quique, Armando y Alexa.

Quique, gracias a que los zapatos que siempre usaba y que no tenían agujetas, se había salvado de sufrir la desgracia de caer.

Alexa, siendo tan astuta, parecía intuir exactamente el momento en que sus agujetas se desatarían e inmediatamente tomaba sus precauciones: hacía un nudo doble a los zapatos y comenzaba a caminar cuidando cada paso que daba, como si estuviera en un campo minado.

Armando al ser tan popular en la escuela y siempre estar rodeado de gente se salvaba de caer, al parecer, por simple ley de probabilidad.

Lentamente los días fueron transcurriendo, las caídas aumentando en numerosidad y frecuencia y ya nadie podía sopórtalo. Así fue cuando, un jueves, el director convoco a todo el colegio a una reunión.

-No es necesario decirles el por qué nos reunimos aquí- Dijo el director con su voz graciosa y silbante parado sobre una tarima de madera y con un micrófono en la mano- El problema que nos aqueja es realmente grave, ha provocado moretones, caídas vergonzosas, mal entendidos… no podemos permitir que siga así, necesitamos una solución, y la necesitamos ahora mismo… Ideas

El silencio fue sepulcral, nadie sabía que decir, nadie excepto… Quique, que representaba la única mano alzada de entre la multitud de estatuas humanas que lo rodeaba.

-El joven del fondo- grito el director, impaciente por volver a su oficina- pasa, dinos que planeas.

Quique a su paso cortaba el tumulto como un cuchillo, pues todos se apartaban como si fuera radioactivo. Con esa dignidad y aire sofisticado que lo caracterizaba subió a donde el director, tomó el micrófono y dijo:

-Compañeros y compañeras, deben admitir que no podemos solucionar esto si no estamos unidos. Hay que apoyarnos en estos momentos y dar lo que esté a nuestro alcance.- hizo una leve pausa- Es por eso que les pido que he de reunir a un grupo pequeño de alumnos para que me ayuden a resolver este misterio. Sólo elegiré dos de entre todos ustedes, los demás deberán retirarse durante…mmm… tres días. Es la única manera en la que podrán apoyarnos para llevar a cabo la operación "¿Cómo amarrar mis cordones?"

Un segundo después de que terminara de hablar, todos comenzaron a criticar su loca idea.

-¿A quién vas a elegir?- decían algunos.

-Yo no quiero irme- exponían otros.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer?- alegaban algunos.

-Operación como amarrar mis cordones, que ridículo- susurraban unos cuantos.

El caos y el barullo se prolongaron durante un minuto, después fue interrumpido de nuevo por Quique que, con micrófono en mano les espeto:

-Si alguien tiene una mejor idea dígala ahora.

Fue como si hubieran quitado el volumen a la escena, todos callaron de nuevo.

-Si me permiten- dijo Quique acomodándose los lentes sobre su prominente nariz aguileña con ayuda del dedo índice y medio- elegiré a los dos miembros faltantes de grupo.

No es necesario reiterar su elección.

:: :: ::

Al día siguiente un letrero verde brillante colgaba del portón del colegio por medio de, irónicamente, una agujeta: "CLAUSURADO" rezaba el cartel.

Pero la escuela no estaba vacía, dos sombras se recortaban contra el muro rosa mexicano que era visible a lo lejos. Parecían fantasmas tambaleándose, pues las sombras temblaban un poco, como sí las agitara el viento.

Eran Armando y Alexa. Ambos parecían estar muy aburridos, ya que no se miraban y se encontraban completamente callados. Los escasos temas de conversación se habían agotado desde hace más de una hora, y era incomodo verse con tanto silencio.

Así que sólo esperaban a Quique, pues habían acordado verse, muy a regañadientes, dentro del instituto.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de retirarse, se divisó a lo lejos otra figura, baja, delgada, estilizada de tal manera que era imposible no identifícalo.

El inteligente muchacho abrió el portón, y con delicadeza lo cerro tras de sí, de inmediato, Armando soltó una carcajada estridente que provocó un eco algo espeluznante.  
>El motivo de la burla, la forma en cómo iba vestido Quique: zapatos negros (sin agujetas claro) muy bien boleados, pantalones cafés con rayas negras y blancas, camisa del mismo color sobre la cual traía puesta una capa larga con el mismo decorado que el pantalón, un sombrero con ala larga sobre la cabeza, por último, una pipa en una mano y una lupa en la otra.<p>

-Jaja, pero de que bienes disfrazado nerd- se burló Armando mientras se sujetaba el estómago que ya comenzaba a dolerle de tanta risa.

-Es que acaso no lo ves compañero- respondió el apelado sin prestar atención a la mofa- Me he vestido igual que el legendario detective inglés Sherlock Holmes, protagonista de novelas de excepcional belleza y…

-Claro… Claro el detective ese- Lo interrumpió Armando con un ademán.

Por primera vez Quique pareció ofendido, pero antes de que pudiera responderle al enorme joven, Alexa intervino:

-Dejemos esto para después, lo importante ahora es el por qué nos reuniste aquí. Ya sé que es para solucionar el problema del colegio pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo exactamente?

Quique suspiro y recupero su habitual compostura, tras lo cual respondió:

-Tienes razón Alexa, no hay tiempo para las rivalidades.- fulmino con la mirada a Armando el cual sólo se encogió de hombros- Ahora escuchen, desde el principio me ha parecido sospechoso todo esto. Sí, ya sé que es extraño, a lo que me refiero es que no creo que las agujetas se desaten solas, eso es imposible, así que alguien tiene que estar soltándolas. Las preguntas son ¿Quién? y ¿Cómo?

-Pero el que alguien las esté desatando también es improbable. Nadie ha visto nada e incluso se han soltado frente a todo un grupo completo… recuerda al profesor.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, y por un tiempo me mantuvo intrigado y confundido. Fue que de repente obtuve la respuesta, como caída del cielo…

-¿Y cuál fue?- Pregunto Armando con rapidez y de forma imprudente.

-Si me permites- le recriminó Quique con una mirada iracunda- Continuó… Supuse entonces que, sea lo que sea que lo causaba, debía de ser invisible…

-¿Invisible?- exclamaron los otros dos jóvenes sin poder creer lo que oían y tachando al pequeño detective frente a ellos de loco.

-Claro, que más podría ser.- Respondió el muchacho con un tono tan tranquilo y normal como si estuvieran hablando del clima- Y sé que es verdad, ya lo comprobé. Supongo que recordaran la ocasión en que el director tropezó en su oficina.  
>Yo sabía de antemano que era cuestión de tiempo para que el director se convirtiera en una víctima, así que unos minutos antes del incidente puse un poco de este líquido- les muestra una botellita llena de una sustancia transparente- en el suelo.<br>Minutos después de que el director saliera de su oficina enojado por haber desperdigado todo su papeleo, me cole en su oficina y recogí algunos de esos documentos, en especial los que estaban impregnados por la solución. Sólo era cuestión de suerte encontrar las pruebas en los papales, por lo que los expuse al fuego y la sustancia se encargó de los demás.

Extrajo de una bolsa de su pantalón una hoja. En ella había, remarcado en color café, una mancha sobre la cual resaltaban lo que parecían pequeñas pisadas, ya que se remarcaba de forma muy precisa la silueta de un zapato.

Alexa soltó un leve grito de asombro. Armando sólo enarco las cejas, intrigado.

-Les prometo que no lo altere de ninguna manera- dijo Quique, ante la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros.

:: :: ::

Por un momento, ni Armando ni Alexa se atrevían a creer lo que habían oído y visto. Era demasiado para procesarlo en un tiempo tan corto… simplemente era imposible.

Por unos momentos estuvieron callados, quietos, como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido.

Alexa agito la cabeza de lado a lado, como para salir del ensimismamiento en que habían quedado sumidos, y titubeo con un hilillo de voz:

-Pero esas huellas... ¿Qué significan?... ¿De quién son…?-

-Lo lamento, pero aun no estoy en posición de responder a tus preguntas. Ni yo lo sé- respondió Quique con la cabeza baja- pero debemos aceptar que esto representa un gran progreso en la investigación… estamos un paso más cerca.

-¿Cuál es el paso siguiente entonces?- Pregunto Alexa con los brazos en jarras y fijando la vista en el joven de lentes.

-Bien, de ese paso te encargaras tú- dijo Quique con cierto tono dramático y señalándola.

-¿Yo?- exclamó Alexa sorprendida.

-Claro, no creíste que los elegí por mera coincidencia ¿o sí? Todo es parte de un plan.

Armando y Alexa se miraron, una sorprendida y otro confundido.

-Mira- comenzó el pequeño Holmes- Desde el principio note que tú posees cierta capacidad para predecir cuando era probable que cayeras o no. Así que, supongo que podrás ser útil para atrapar al misterioso ser que nos aqueja.

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro que es enserio, ¿Porque habría de mentirte?

Alexa asintió, aceptando con eso la tarea que le habían encomendado.

-En ese caso ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?- preguntó Armando para no quedarse atrás.

-Tú sólo serás la carnada- dijo con frialdad Quique.

-¿La carnada? ¿Por qué yo?- replico el enorme joven poniéndose inmediatamente al a defensiva.

-Veras, tú, al igual que nosotros, eres el único alumno en toda la escuela que no ha sido víctima del ser misterioso. Note, unos días antes de que el director nos citara para reunirnos, que todas las personas que te rodeaban caían. Con el tiempo los tropiezos se volvieron más frecuentes y eran cada vez más frenéticos. Lo cual quiere decir que, sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentamos, te quiere como víctima. ¿La razón? Supongo que ya se aburrió de hacer maldades a los mismos de siempre…

-¡Nada de eso me importa nerd! lo que quiero saber es porque yo tengo que ser la carnada. Tú podrías serlo más que yo, tienes una mejor apariencia de víctima.

- No soy yo porque tengo que organizarlos, y eso requiere de una gran concentración que no se puede obtener mientras caes. Alexa tampoco puede serlo ya que usará ese sexto sentido que tiene para ayudarnos a capturar a ese maldoso además… es una dama.

Tras estas palabras tanto Quique como Alexa se sonrojaron y sus rostros pasaron a ser como jitomates maduros.

Armando no podía replicar, la lógica del plan era infalible.

-Muy bien, seré la carnada- se resignó- sólo prométeme que nadie se enterara de lo que pase aquí.

-Lo prometo- juró el aspirante a detective.

Le extendió la mano a el muchacho enorme, el cual dudo un momento, antes estrecharla. La fuerza del joven era tal que movió a Quique como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-Ahora que aclaramos todo… manos a la obra.

:: :: ::

La búsqueda comenzó sin más miramientos ni preámbulos. Los tres jóvenes, pisándose los talones, buscaban en todos lados, guiados en parte por Alexa que intentaba sentir aquella presencia extraña que siempre la salvaba de caer en las garras del maldoso ente.

Revisaron bajo las mesas, sobre el techo de la escuela, entre la hierba, tras cada esquina y en cada pequeño hueco y rincón que pudieron encontrar.

La aguileña nariz de Quique se asomó dentro de un resquicio diminuto en la pared, la poderosa mano de Armando intento atrapar algo dentro de los cajones en los escritorios, la delgada y estilizada mano de Alexa acarició el ya algo crecido pasto de las canchas de fútbol.

El tiempo transcurrió pero no lograron encontrar nada.

-Vamos, muéstrense- grito Alexa mientras gateaba dentro de uno de los salones.  
>Los tres jóvenes se escabulleron por debajo de los pupitres, y llegaron al otro extremo del aula.<p>

-Sientes algo- preguntó Quique.

Alexa negó con la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Sólo ciento una ligeras vibraciones… creo que tiene miedo.

Decidieron descansar un rato, así que salieron de cuarto y se dirigieron al patio de la escuela, donde se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

Platicaron un rato sobre toda clase de cosas, que no vienen a cuento ahora, mientras la luz del sol se atenuaba y éste se ocultaba tras la línea del horizonte, haciendo que la sombra del árbol se proyectara de forma alargada sobre el suelo.  
>Quique saco tres barras de chocolate de su bolsillo y las repartió entre todos. Solamente era perceptible en el mutismo que los envolvía el ocasional crujir del caramelo.<p>

Quique reposaba la barbilla contra su mano, pensativo; Alexa miraba el ocaso, fascinada por la gama de colores que parecían salir disparados desde el fin del mundo; Armando solamente se dedicaba a molestar a las hormigas que pasaban a su lado, en camino a su muy preciado reino.

Dejaron las envolturas del dulce sus espaldas y volvieron a hablar.

-¿Qué crees que haya salido mal?- comenzó Alexa dirigiéndose a Quique.

-No lo sé… simplemente me es desconocido el hecho que provocó el fracaso de nuestra operación. Todo estaba tan fríamente calculado…

-El pobre tenía miedo, pude sentirlo, aunque muy tenuemente. Cree que le haremos daño, así que se oculta.

-Siempre supe que sentiría miedo, pero creí que sería suficiente con traer a Armando para que se descubriera.

-Supongo entonces que es más listo de lo que pensábamos- dicho esto Alexa se inclinó un poco para atrás intentando acomodarse mejo y seguir apreciando al moribundo sol, que solo alcanzaba a asomar la última fracción de su corona.  
>El silencio volvió a prolongarse.<p>

-¡Espera!- grito súbitamente Alexa levantándose de un salto- percibo algo…

Rápidamente sus compañeros reaccionaron. Alexa parecía hipnotizada, fruncía el entrecejo y cerraba los ojos.

-¡Mira!- esta vez el grito lo profirió Armando- Sólo hay dos envolturas, falta una…

El ocaso jugó a su favor, pues los tres jóvenes lograron ver con el rabillo del ojo algo que corría únicamente a unos cuantos metros de Quique. Se dio la vuelta con toda la agilidad que le permitía la estorbosa capa de Holmes e intento atrapar al ente, aunque simplemente cerró las manos en el aire.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Alexa, que se les había adelantado en la persecución.

Quique no titubeó en seguirla.  
>Armando se disponía a hacerlo también, pero infortunadamente al momento de dar un paso cayó al piso. Su gran mole estremeció el lugar e hiso que Quique se detuviera para ayudarlo.<p>

-Corre, sigue sin mi ¡Atrápalo!- Se sacrificó Armando.

El aludido no dudó y continuó corriendo por el patio.

La primera y última batalla estaba por comenzar.

:: :: ::

El viento hacía ondular heroicamente la capa de Quique tras de sí, el cual comenzaba a cansarse pues no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio. Sus lentes empezaron a empañarse y su ropa se impregno de sudor… no se dio por vencido.

Lograba ver a duras penas la silueta de Alexa que zigzagueaba por el patio y con mayor dificultad aún la del ser maldoso que les había ocasionado tantos problemas, no obstante, llegó a percibir que, sea lo que sea que perseguían, no era humano ya que lo veía bastante pequeño (según sus cálculos no alcanzaba ni los diez centímetros) y en un punto, pareció volverse invisible.

¡A tu izquierda, acorrálalo! Exclamo Alexa con gran exaltación.  
>Quique dio un salto a su izquierda y comenzó a agitar los brazos a la altura del suelo. Sintió que algo lo rozaba cerca del tobillo y rápidamente le dio un puntapié. Se oyó un agudo ¡Auch! Antes de que la carrera continuara, extendiéndose a los pasillos que llevaban a los salones.<p>

Como sí pudieran leer sus mentes tanto Enrique como Alexa se adentraron en el pasillo por lados opuestos con la intención de acorralar al ser extraño.  
>Obviamente el joven detective se encontraba en una terrible desventaja puesto que no podía, al igual que Alexa, percibir la posición del extraño maldoso.<p>

-¡Ahora frente a ti!- grito Alexa mientras señalaba un punto en el suelo muy cerca de Quique.  
>El muchacho cerró los brazos frente a él, como si quisiera abrazar algo… y lo hizo, logro asir al pequeño monstruo entre ambos brazos.<p>

-Se acabó- dijo aliviado, pues las piernas le ardían como si estuvieran al rojo vivo.

Pero Quique se equivocaba. Segundos después, con una fuerza excepcional el pequeño maldoso siguió corriendo arrastrando al diminuto Holmes por el piso. La escena era extraña pues Enrique se movía por todos lados gritando impulsado por una fuerza invisible, como si estuviera amarrado con un lazo por la cintura y alguien tirara hacia enfrente, a los lados, arriba y abajo, incesante.

-¡Ayuda… haz algo!- rogaba Quique pero sin soltar a su presa.

Alexa fue en a su auxilio, intento correr pero… cayó al suelo pues alguien había soltado sus agujetas. En el piso miró en todas direcciones y pudo distinguir a otra figura como la que seguía arrastrando a Enrique apresurarse dentro del salón de profesores.  
>¡Había más de uno!<br>Eso era malo, muy malo. No sólo debía combatir contra un único monstruito que ya les causaba dificultades, sino contra dos o quien sabe cuántos más. Alexa se sentó para abrocharse los cordones e ir a ayudar a Quique, pero un nuevo imprevisto surgió: Con ojos desorbitados la niña presenció como del salón de profesores salía una horda de seres diminutos que empezaron a acorralarla.  
>Ahora los dos jóvenes estaban en problemas.<p>

:: :: ::

¿Qué había sucedido con el enorme Armando?  
>El joven había logrado levantase y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía los pasillos. Un doble nudo coronaba sus tenis, su pantalón estaba sucio al igual que su camiseta. A lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de auxilio de sus compañeros que por lo que Armando llego notar, eran adentrados en el aula de maestros. Apretó el paso.<p>

Se derrapó al llegar al pasillo y tan veloz como pudo enfiló hacía el aula de profesores.

Lo que vio lo dejo anonadado:  
>Varias docenas de seres diminutos, dientones, de ojos saltones y verdes, piel rugosa y rosada, nariz abultada y colorada, manos y pies grandes. Todos, sin excepción, tenían pequeñas lanzas y arcos y rodeaban a sus amigos, que apenas si se defendían de sus pequeños ataques como podían, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra que los seres chistoso esquivaban sin mayor dificultad.<p>

En cuanto Armando hizo acto de presencia, todo el jaleo ceso de forma repentina, y cada uno de los ojos que había en la habitación voltearon a verlo. El joven los observó a su vez, fijamente, pero aun así permaneció atento por si intentaran atarle los cordones de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos bandos sabía qué hacer pues no estaban preparados para ninguna clase de imprevisto, la confusión en el aula podía hasta palparse, respirarse; aprovechándose de esto, sin titubear, tanto Quique como Alexa se levantaron con la velocidad de un rayo, pasaron por sobre lo seres diminutos y se situaron cada cual al lado de Armando.

El ambiente pasó de ser confuso a tensarse como una liga que es estirada, y cualquier movimiento, incluso un parpadeo, desataría una batalla que de por sí, ya era inminente.

Los segundos pasaron al igual que millones de pensamientos por cada una de las mentes presentes… y la tensión crecía, se acrecentaba, era más fuerte con cada respiración…  
>La liga no pudo soportar más y se rompió, desencadenado la combinación ensordecedora de docenas de gritos de guerra súper agudos que sobresaltaron a los combatientes humanos, que, con un segundo de desventaja continuaron con el combate.<p>

Cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a asomarse dentro del aula, presenciaría una escena que se sobreponía a lo extraño: Un niño disfrazado de detective y un mastodonte acompañados de una delicada muchacha enzarzados en una cruenta batalla contra los seres más curiosos y extraños que pudieran concebirse; El niño detective daba torpes patadas al aire esperanzado en poder pegarle un buen puntapié o taconazo a algún monstruito, sin mucho éxito; la niña arremetía contra todo el que se le acercara usando una regla que había sobre el escritorio; la mole de muchacho levantaba a las criaturas, que no paraban de retorcerse y morder su puño cuando hacía esto , y luego las lanzaba contra todas las demás que corrían fieramente, como una multitud de barbaros, hacía él.  
>La revuelta continuó por un rato, entre gemidos, gritos, muchos golpes y exclamaciones; el suelo se llenó de pequeños monstruos inconscientes, a los cuales suplantaban otros más.<br>No hubo descanso, ni un único e ínfimo momento para recuperar el aliento. Los tres jóvenes desfallecían a ratos, pero no se daban por vencidos.

-UN MOMENTO- se oyó una voz aguda y chillona que Enrique Y Armando sólo percibieron como un gemido ininteligible.

Una de esas criaturas, más rechoncha y chaparra que las demás, estaba frente a la puerta, sentada en un trono de oro que era levantado por otros cuatro y musculosos monstruos.

Al unísono, todos los presentes (Excepto los humanos claro está), emitieron un gemido ronco y agudo a la vez, que pretendía ser una suerte de palabra de un idioma extraño, al mismo tiempo que realizaban una reverencia tan profunda que la punta de sus narices rojas y rechonchas tocaban el suelo.

-¿Tienen un rey?- dijo Alexa entre confundida e irónica.

-Eso parece- respondió Quique innecesariamente.

Las agudas palabras (si es que así se le puede llamar) que pronunció el monarca, resonaron en la quietud nocturna, como un intento de comunicarse con las estudiantes

-Esto no tiene sentido- Exclamó Armando con un gran ademan.

-A que te refieres- replicó Alexa- Está totalmente claro…

-Pero ¿A caso comprendiste lo que dijo?- Preguntó extrañado y sorprendido Enrique.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Ambos muchachos se miraron extrañados, miraron a Alexa y después de nuevo entre ellos.

-¿Qué dijo entonces?- preguntó Armando.

-¿Qué acaso no oyeron? Nos dijo que no detuviéramos, que no quería guerra entre nuestros pueblos.

-Tú fuiste quien empezó- lo inculpó Armando señalándolo con un dedo acusador, lo cual hizo que todos los súbditos levantaran sus armas de nuevo.

El rey únicamente lo miró, parpadeó varías veces pero no dijo nada, como sí aún esperara respuesta.

-Pareciera que no pueden entendernos ni nosotros a ellos- reflexionó Enrique a la vez que se acariciaba la barbilla en un gesto de concentración- Excepto… tú Alexa- se puso frente a ella- A parte de poder percibirlos, eres la única capaz de comunicarte con ellos, necesitamos que seas nuestra traductora.

Al igual que hace unas horas, cuando Quique le informó de su poder inusual, asintió con lentitud como respuesta.

El rey parecía estarse impacientando, pues se mordía las pestilentes uñas.

-Dile que lo que él busca también lo hacemos nosotros. La paz es lo único que queremos.

Como si lo hubiera estudiado durante toda su vida, Alexa emitió con asombro los mismos sonidos guturales que parecían provenir de otro mundo con los cuales los seres curiosos se comunicaban.

El rey los comprendió perfectamente, asintió mientras una sonrisa curvaba su boca chueca y volvió a hablar.

-"No crean, sin embargo, que firmar la paz será fácil"- tradujo Alexa- "Necesitamos negociar".

-No, de negociar nada- Exclamó cada vez más furiosos Armando- Después que hicieron sufrir a la escuela con todas sus bromas de mal gusto creen ellos que son los buenos. Diles que no habrá negociación y que simplemente los aplastare como las cucarachas que…

-¡SILENCIO!- estalló Quique mirando con ojos resplandecientes a Armando, que dio un paso hacia atrás- primero hay que usar la cabeza. Alexa pregúntales por que hacían maldades a los estudiantes.

Alexa se lo comunicó al rey en el acto que no correspondió con la misma rapidez, sino que permaneció pensativo un rato, aun mordiéndose las uñas; cuando se le acabaron comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

Finalmente contesto a la pregunta:

-Mirad que yo, siendo el rey jamás había hecho nada por mi cuenta. Tenía súbditos para todo: Bañarme, hacer mis tareas, decir por mí… ni siquiera podía atarme las agujetas yo mismo de eso encargabase mi atador real, un hombre joven, listo y vivas… lo era, hasta que uno de vuestros compañeros, en un acto de barbarie piso al pobre muchacho… desde aquel momento tuve que caminar con los cordones al aire, sin un nudo que los coronara, pues nadie en todo mi reino sabía cómo atar cordones… que imagen podía dar un rey a sus súbditos, si a diario como un inimaginable acto de torpeza tropieza y cae a causa de sus cordones… yo el sabio, el inteligente, el valiente Withelgg XII incurriendo en ésta clase de actos tontos… es por eso que decidí vengarme con los culpables de mi desdicha… vosotros.

Más o menos esto fue lo que dijo el rey con melancolía y vergüenza a los jóvenes que tras éstas palabras sólo callaron.

Fue que, ante el asombro de todos la humana se lanzó hacía el monarca lo levanto de su trono (inaudito exclamaron enojados los monstruos) y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Pobrecito rey, claro que te ayudaremos… no te preocupes- después de ese acto fuera de serie, Alexa lo acomodo en su trono, le aliso su ropa lujosa, ubico correctamente la enorme corono en su cabeza calva y le ató ambos cordones.

Todos, incluso Armando y Quique, la miraron con ojos como platos, pues nadie, únicamente gente muy tonta, se atrevería a tocar a un monarca. Sin embargo el no replicó, no dijo nada, se mantuvo quieto entre sorprendido y alagado viendo lo que la benevolente muchacha hacía por él.

Al final simplemente le agradeció con un gesto.

:: :: ::

Dos días después, las clases volvían a su curso normal, todos los estudiantes compartían divertidos lo que hicieron en los tres días sin clases, las aventuras y desventuras que tuvieron; el director regreso de mala gana a su papeleo, los profesores continuaron con las clases, y de no ser por la certeza de que ya nadie volvía a tropezar y que el plan de verdad había funcionado, las cosas seguirían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Armando, Alexa y Quique se volvieron buenos amigos después de su gran aventura, y actualmente lo siguen siendo.

Pero ahora se estarán preguntando ¿Que paso con el rey? ¿Es que jamás volvió a quitarse los zapatos?  
>Les responderé diciendo que Alexa, apoyada por sus amigos, fundo una pequeña organización especializada en enseñar al rey cómo atar sus cordones para evitar que sucesos como estos volvieran a ocurrir y que el éste monarca diminuto, al fin, desarrollara un pequeño talento por el cual todos pudieran reconocerlo al fin, y pasar a la historia como el rey más sabio de toda la historia monstruil.<p>

FIN


End file.
